The present invention relates generally to a support assembly for office furniture, such as desks, tables and the like, and in particular, to a support assembly having a storable foot support.
Typically, office furniture work surfaces, such as desks and tables, are supported by one or more support legs. Often, the desk or table is C-shaped. In such a configuration, the top of the support leg is secured along a rear portion of the work surface, so that the work surface extends forwardly from the support leg. A support foot extends forwardly from the bottom of the support leg to engage the floor. In such an arrangement, where the work surface is cantilevered outwardly from one or more support legs, a user can move freely between adjacent desks without the support legs interfering with their knees.
Traditionally, the support foot is fixedly or integrally attached to the support leg so that the moment generated by the cantilevered surface can be effectively transferred from the support leg to the support foot. Often, however, a support foot is not required for stability, such as when the work surface is attached to an adjacent work surface, or when two desks placed side-by-side share a single intermediate leg. In such an arrangement, the intermediate leg is not required to carry any substantial bending moment, and typically does not need a support foot for stability. Similarly, a support leg positioned under the back corner of a corner desk having two additional legs positioned along opposing sides also typically does not carry a significant moment and does not need to be stabilized. In these situations, a support foot can actually interfere with the user""s feet or the casters on an office chair, and may not be desirable. In addition, an unnecessary support foot can detract from the aesthetics of the desk by cluttering the space beneath the desk.
It also is desirable to provide support legs that are modular, i.e., that can be installed interchangeably on various desk configurations. A modular support leg is designed to be installed at any location, regardless of the load being carried or the impact on the user""s mobility and comfort. The typical support leg, installed in a C-shaped desk, cannot be reconfigured so as not to interfere with the user""s feet when placed in a corner or intermediate position, i.e., where the support foot is not needed for stability.
In addition, support legs also typically are not capable of being positioned interchangeably at opposite sides of the worksurface, or at the back corner of a corner desk, because the support bracket attached to the top of the support leg typically is fixedly attached to the support leg. Therefore, the support leg cannot be rotated about the longitudinal, vertical axis of the leg so as to allow the leg to be repositioned in other support positions beneath the work surface, or other object being supported. As a result, several types of legs and/or brackets may have to be manufactured and retained in inventory in order to fully configure the work surface assembly.
Support feet typically are fixedly attached to the support leg, and therefore do not provide any front to back leveling capability. Therefore, if a desk is positioned on an uneven floor, the support foot cannot be adjusted to level the work surface. Instead, a leveling screw is usually provided in one or more ends of the foot support. Such a device can increase the height of the support foot, however, and therefore can increase the likelihood of interference with the user""s feet or chair.
In addition to leveling screws in the foot support, support legs also can have a leveling device, commonly called a glide device, positioned generally along the longitudinal, vertical axis of the support leg. In this way, each support leg can be raised or lowered a small amount to level the desk from side to side, or from front to back. Glide devices, however, typically include an actuation member which can be difficult to manipulate and adjust. Moreover, the actuation member is often exposed so that an installer can readily access it, or is contained in the support leg so that the leveling screw is exposed below the leg. This can detract from the aesthetics of the glide device and the support leg.
Briefly stated, a first aspect of the invention is directed to a support assembly for supporting an object, such as a desk, on a floor. The support assembly includes a leg member and a foot member pivotally attached to the leg member. The foot member is adapted to be pivoted about a horizontal axis from an upright storage position, where the foot member can be hidden from view, to a lateral support position, where the foot member is deployed to engage the floor. The support assembly also includes a heel member mounted on the bottom of the leg member. The heel member is adapted to engage the floor at a point spaced apart from the point where the foot member engages the floor.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the foot member includes a support arm and a lock arm extending laterally from the support arm. The support arm is pivotally attached to the bottom of the leg member. The lock arm is releasably connected to the leg member with a lock member, preferably configured as an adjustable brace member. Preferably, the brace member threadably engages the lock arm and operably engages the leg member when the foot member is placed in the support position.
In one aspect of the invention, the leg member is attached to and extends downwardly from a rear portion of a work surface member. The foot member is pivotally attached to the leg member and braces the leg member to prevent the work surface assembly from tipping over.
In another aspect of the invention, the leg member is adapted to conceal the foot member when the foot member is placed in the upright storage position. Preferably, the leg member includes a cover which forms a cavity that is adapted to receive the foot member.
In another aspect of the invention, the heel member comprises a height adjustable glide device. The glide device includes a housing adapted to engage the floor, an actuator and a shaft. The housing has a cavity and an opening defining a mouth of the cavity. The actuator is disposed in the cavity and is rotatably mounted to the housing. A portion of the actuator is exposed in the mouth of the cavity for access by a user. The shaft is adapted to threadably engage the leg member and has a bottom end secured to the actuator. Rotation of the actuator by the user causes the shaft to rotate and thereby move the leg member in a generally vertical direction as it threadably engages the leg member.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a support bracket is mounted beneath the worksurface member. The leg member is releasably attached to the support bracket. in a preferred embodiment, the support bracket includes a downwardly extending post member that is received within an upwardly opening socket positioned in the top leg member. The post member and socket are shaped so as to allow the support bracket and leg member to be oriented in a plurality of positions relative to the other, whereby the same leg member can be positioned at either end of a worksurface member (with a 90 degree rotation of the support bracket between a right and left side respectively), and also at a corner of a workstation (with a 45 degree inward rotation of one support bracket from either side).
The present invention provides significant advantages over other support assemblies having support feet extending outwardly from a support leg. In particular, when not needed for stability, the foot member can be pivoted to an upright storage position where it is prevented from interfering with a user""s feet and chair. The cover and cavity provide a simple way to conceal the support foot when in the upright storage position.
When needed for stability, the foot member can be easily deployed by pivoting it to a lateral support position. Thus, the storable foot member eliminates the clutter beneath a work station when not needed, but is available on demand, for example, when the work station is reconfigured so that the leg member carries a bending moment. In this way, the same support assembly can be used interchangeably in all of the various support positions in a desk system, which thereby eliminates the need to maintain various configurations in inventory. Moreover, the adjustable brace member provides a simple mechanism for bracing the foot member when in its lateral support position, and for disengaging it from the leg member when not needed.
Similarly, the support bracket/leg member interface, i.e., the socket and post connection, allows for the same support assembly to be used at any of the support positions beneath the work surface.
The glide device also presents significant advantages in that the majority of the actuator is concealed by the housing, thereby providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Moreover, the actuator is readily accessible to the user so that the leg member can be easily adjusted, even when heavily loaded. In this way, the glide device provides an improved mechanism for adjusting the height of the leg member.
The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.